


I'll Stay This Time

by FaintFiction



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintFiction/pseuds/FaintFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I watch you from the corner of the dance floor, all I can focus on is you, and as the music pumps, my heart beats faster and louder in my ears. While i gain the courage to go and speak to you, I think to myself...after all this time...do you remember me and if I ask, will you stay this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembering Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from another site with the same account name...  
> What started as a 1,000 word one shot I wrote at a night club (Since closed down...oh the memories!) has grown to be over 30,000 words long...and still growing  
> The plot and idea has changed significantly when I realized..."Hmm...I don't know what or where to go...oh I know...nope doesn't fit...I can't even end it."  
> Anyway so yeah. *Does a Dance*  
> I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed wiriting it.

**...Remembering Me Again...**

I step back. The darkness my corner once held...now being lit up by the fluent and bright flickers of the strobe light.

I watch you from across the dance floor and cannot fathom the way you are moving to the beat. Your hips fluid in their movements, following the beat of the loud music. That beautiful ruffled light blue skirt, swishing around with your movement.

The bass pumps behind me and it is making my lonely heart skip another beat, just like it skips every time our eyes lock for a brief second. But I am sure that you don't see me from my little corner of this… the pumping dance floor.

The strobe lights cease their infernal fast flickers and I creep back. Back into my dark corner

I assumed that you didn't see me or the way I was looking at you...in awe and fascination. I could swear that you didn't...stake money on that fact.

Confidence I have gathered from watching you, I move out of the corner and move across the dance floor. Around all of the bumping and grinding bodies which seemingly, are closing in on me, surrounding me, crowding within the tiny space I had, I was focused solely on you. I pulled up short behind you, and took a deep breath. I am drawn to you, and only you, just like before, do you remember? The flawless movements of those around me do not compare to the fluidness of your movements.

I wish the words which plague my mind at this very second would make their way from up there, in the impenetrable fortress of my mind and down and out of my mouth, but no. All I let out is a squeak. This simple sound doesn't slip past your sharp hearing as the current track begins silencing in preparation for a track change.

You turn. It surprises me. You look me up and down briefly.

"Nani?" Those deep blue eyes of yours pierce and bore deep into my soul, burning into my being. They meet my own teal eyes, and I am at a loss, of what to say, or what to do. I do the only thing I can think of in that moment. I look down to the floor. It seems so interesting right now. My cheeks burn and I can feel the pink flush adorning them right now.

Taking this moment I look back up and shoot my award winning (which award I don't know) smile. I back off very slowly, which doesn't go unnoticed and your eyes keep following me as I slink back, back into my dark corner of the clubs dance floor, or so I think. One of your eyebrows rises slowly...oh so very slowly. I start wondering if I am wrong, and keep asking myself 'Do you remember me?'

I am at a loss as to what to do now. I keep my eyes transfixed onto yours and I continue my careful and slow pace backwards, dodging all of the moving and grinding bodies around me.

It then dawns on me that if I keep moving, and go back to my dark corner of the dance floor, you will know where my safe spot is. So I make an unconscious decision and take a side step...and another, carefully maneuvering around a sweaty couples dancing in-between me and my destination...the door. I know where this door leads, and the quiet safety it will bring to me. A quieter and more romantic part of the club. Where liquor flows, the sound of glasses being clinked resonates as well as being the first point of call for most when they arrive.

You don't look away as take my leave and turn to head out of the door.

Free at last, from your mystifying and alluring eyes, your gaze in which held me captive. I retreat as quickly as I could now. My feet carrying and moving me, as if on auto pilot. I am heading straight for another dark corner of another room, where people can't see me, but I can see them.

It is possibly one of the strangest things they will see all night...well, maybe not, knowing this place like I do. All of the staff know me and know where they can find me. As dark as I believe the corners are, they are not as dark as the Deep and far reach of my mind. My brain fighting with the pull of my heart to stop running and just talk to you for a change. Where it is coming from I have no idea. I mean, I've spoken to you before, so why am I worried now. Oh, that's right. Public domain. Low profile. I'm out of the public eye, as are you right now. I'm such a regular, my stardom doesn't count here. I'm not too sure about you though. Have you been swamped for an autograph, a photograph or have you blended into the crowd?

I make it to the safety of this corner. A dark corner of the room where I will stay and watch the world go by.

A love song plays on the stereo system of this dance floor. It makes me wish that you were here and would join me in an exquisite and passion filled dance. But these thoughts are quickly pushed as side when it dawns upon me that you may not have any interest in me. Again, why would you...the quiet loner who sits all alone outside taking puff after puff of my rich flavored cigarettes. Who can skull back beer as though it is water, with no shame at all? Who races cars and is interested in Mechanics? Why would I interest you...who would be interested in me? Answer me that. I am taken back into my thoughts briefly of the meeting when we…I shook my head and clear my thoughts. As I take a moment to look around at my surroundings, trying to reestablish my where bouts, I see you. You fly past the door which leads to this dance floor, moving towards both the entrance and the exit. Maybe you are leaving. Or maybe...just maybe you are staying. I move slowly towards a couch and take a quick look towards the entrance. The lovely Drag Queen, who sits at the door greeting all who enter with a smile and a polite demand for the cover fee, is gesturing to someone. I can't make out who is talking to her, but I notice who they are pointing out and my breath hitches. She points at none other than me. Lonely little me, who was making their way to the couch. The Drag Queen smiles and winks in my direction.

I can't believe what or in fact who I see peer around the corner. A beautiful smile on your face and a sparkle in your eyes. I blush a bright red and look down towards the floor. My heart going a million miles a second as my brain fights to catch up.

What thoughts in deed are flooding my mind I can barely make out and I see you thank the drag queen and walk over to where I stand, glued to the floor.

You stop short and smile. It is a very captivating and friendly smile, but what motives are behind that smile I wonder.. Be they good or bad, I can't tell. I can't read the smile. Not one bit. All I know is they you are here, in front of me, and I can hardly breathe. I smile. A real and honest smile. I offer my hand, to which you reply by staring into my eyes, and take my offered hand. I pull you just a bit closer and move to place my other hand on your hip, in an attempt to sweep you off your feet in a dance. A dance befitting the song currently gracing the sound system and my ears.

As I move to place my hand on your hip I stop, looking up. Standing in the door way, your friend is poised against the door frame. The magical air which was surrounding us has suddenly gone, and I move to quickly remove my hand from yours, dropping them at my sides as my gaze lowers.

Your hand still outstretched, sadness crosses your beautiful blue eyes. I look up at that moment to see it all. At least I can read that. That emotion, that is currently in your beautiful eyes. It's now or never I decide as a take your hand again in my own and lift your hand towards my lips. I kiss your hand gently, feeling sparks and crashing waves of pleasure engulf me. Your eyes flash with amusement and for a moment I believe I see joy, although it still escapes me as to why. I smile; I am overjoyed and can't believe my luck. We have barely said a thing to one another, but it is as if we do not have to. They say the eyes are the entrance to ones soul, and at this moment I would believe it.

But alas, good times do not last, especially for me. As soon as I withdraw my lips from the back of your hand, your friend has moved over to us, taking your free hand and begins to lead you out of the room, throwing over her shoulder a smile, which makes me shudder, followed by 'I thought you needed the bathroom, not go off and look for her.' She pointed in my general direction, but I had already moved. Moved away. Towards my dark corner. Where I am once again alone.

Those few moments do not escape me, and the vision of you will be in my though, dreams and my mind. I can already imagine your aqua hair running through my fingers as I tell you how beautiful you look. Of opening my cars door for you, putting the roof down and allowing the cool spring and hot summer air blow through our hair as a race down the oceans winding road.

I sigh, and run my fingers through my short blond hair. It's a long and lonely few minutes as I gather my thoughts. I decide to pull a smoke from my semi crushed soft pack and make haste to move outside.

Entering the crowded and loud beer garden I placed the currently named comfort stick in my mouth and light it up, with the swift movement of my finger along the rough trigger of my cheep lighter.

A long drag, it's almost soothing as I drawback and exhale shortly after, the smoke which was just filling my lungs. I pick the smoke up and take a long hard look at it before placing it back between my lips and take another drag. Shorter this time.

My eyes scan the beer garden. I am looking at all the patrons. The ones I know, the ones I don't. All of the regulars and the ones who I have never seen before. I know you aren't a regular. I have seen you on occasion. Perhaps when your schedule allows? But I know that you dance until dawn. And oh how I wish I could dance with you. Take your delicate hand in my own larger one and ask for this dance, while drowning in those deep ocean blue eyes of yours, being privileged to see you smile and then being able to gift you with a real smile of my own.

I take one last drag on my smoke, much of which was wasted with my thinking. I move towards the ash tray. Its location puts me in perfect view of the dance floor, and I can't help but to turn and look in the glass door. To my shock and amazement, you are no longer dancing, or at least not dancing near your 'friend'. I start looking around nervously. I don't know why though. Its unlike to me where you go. I've only ever really observed you. I don't know much about you. I would like to though.

I get this feeling. Eyes watching me, and I turn towards the entrance to the beer garden. My eyes about pop out of their sockets, because there you are. Looking over in my direction, smiling. I move as if on auto pilot again. Moving towards you, as if you are reeling me in.

I stop just in front of you and smile down at you, looking deep within your eyes. You look back up at me, and stare at me, our eyes meeting.

"Would you care for this dance?" The words just escape my lips, my voice Deeping slightly and sounding very strange to my own ears.

I have to smile when you hold your hand out for me to take, responding to my question, "I was hoping you would ask me, because I would love too."

My cheeks began to hurt as my smile increased beyond what I ever believed possible. Was this really happening? Was I just about to share a dance with whom I believed to be the most beautiful woman, not just in the club...but the world.

I brought my free hand up to my face and pinched my cheek. A quiet melodic giggle reached my ears and I couldn't help but to smile even wider as I said "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

You began giggling louder before reaching her hand up to my cheek and began rubbing where I had just pinched. "You are definitely not dreaming."

I smiled at the thought that I wasn't dreaming or imagining this! And the smile which was on my face! It had yet to go away! Grinning from ear to ear, I think I had to be the happiest looking person in the club!

Walking back through the club, I move us towards the quieter dance floor. I wanted this dance to be forever burned and engraved into my mind! Nothing could ruin this perfect moment! I was sure of it! But something kept eating away at my thoughts…'Where is the other girl here with you?' I remember seeing her on the dance floor alone before…but what did you tell her this time? Was she going to come looking for you? You nudge me lightly in the side and I turn to look at you, and what you say then, not only answers my question but takes my breath away.

"She knows, I told her. I am interested in getting to know you better. It was such a short introduction last time." I smiled as I looked down into your blue pools, a slight pout forming on your beautiful lips. I am doing a little dance inside with the realization that you remember me. I was sure you wouldn't have recognized or remembered me. It was some time ago we first met. It was a brief meeting last winter. All it took was one night. It was amazing. Words could not describe, but alas, it was all too brief. I fell in love with you more that night, and I let it all slip into a memory I suppressed, pushing it to the back of my mind, thinking that it was going to be my only chance at meeting you.

But yet, here you are. In all my wildest thoughts and my vivid imagination, this was something I had never even conceived...that you would actually remember me let alone want to see and talk to me again.


	2. Playing for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step back into the past so we can see the future, one day, when I can finally hold you in my arms and call you mine. I will tell you my story, my past year with out you and hope that you can understand and accept me for who I am and who I have become.
> 
> Part 1 of 2
> 
> Please Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So JOY! another chapter.

**Playing for you!**

**...1 Year ago**...

You were playing at a gathering which I attended. It was for another of my victories in the pro circuit car racing I was so heavily involved in. My team mates wondered why you came to perform at the victory dinner. I myself wondered if I would get a chance to have a one on one conversation with you. Your music always moved and inspired me. I listened to your music before every race and then after. It let feelings of love, care and calm to wash over me. It made me feel whole. Something I had never really felt until I listened to you for the first time many years ago.

You took to the stage. A beautiful, full length aquamarine gown hugging to your wonderful curves, and showing off just the right amount of cleavage with three quarter length sleeves and a length of pink and white roses around your neck, you looked like the goddess you are. It made it seem as though you were floating across the stage when you moved. Magnificent, the only words which I could conjure up at that moment, mumbled under my breath. I could hear the groaning of my team mates at that stage. Most of them were into Hard Rock or Death Metal, none of which was of any interest to me.

You lifted your violin and looked out over the audience. Many people had gathered for this party. Many dressed in suites and dresses. I was dressed in a tailored cocktail suit, trying to keep my gender hidden, and it did a great job. It wouldn't have mattered in the end. The fact that I was a woman was exposed to the public shortly after my next race when my team mates caused a serious accident, and I was forced to leave through injury. Leave my one love in life. I found myself listening to your music more and more after this, composing my own pieces, one after another.

We locked gazes and I blushed, lowering my gaze, a large cheesy grin appearing on my face. I was so nervous. Social inept would be the best line to describe me. You lifted the violin to your chin and began playing. The bow dancing weightlessly across the strings, your eye's closing as you got swept up into the music you were creating, playing, and I too got lost within the sounds of beauty you created.

After the dazzling, beautiful and emotional performance, I stood and applauded, louder than any one. I saw my manager approach you as soon as you lowered your violin. He whispered something in your ear which you giggled at before bowing at him. You then walked over to the microphone. I sat back down…but that didn't last for long. Your sweet and softly spoken voice boomed over the speakers, and what you said…or more like asked, left my mouth wide open, acting almost as a fly catcher. The boys at the table began patting me on the shoulder and cheering as I mechanically and nervously stood from my chair and weaved my way through the tables, making my way to the stage where you stood, smiling at me. I can still remember as if it were only yesterday what you asked of me. That same sentence played over and over in my head for months, fueling the dreams and aspirations I had after the end of my career. "Tenoh-kun, would you please accompany me in a duet. I would truly be honored."

I climbed the stairs and looked to you as you motioned over towards the grand piano which was bathed in bright white lights. Its polished and glossy black surface reflected us in it, portraying a moment which I stood beside you, allowing me to burn it forever into my mind. I smiled at you, locked eyes and nodded, the beginnings of a bright blush already starting to climb up my face.

I moved and sat down at the bench, running my fingers over the keys as I usually do before playing. Keys of Black and White, just as shiny as the black surface itself. As if it was rarely played. Such a shame. I looked over at you and you came over and bent down, whispering something in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. You then handed me some sheet music. I was so nervous. I took the sheet music from you, our fingers touching briefly. It sent electricity through my body, giving me the shivers, but in a good way.

I scanned the music before setting it down and nodding towards you. You then lifted the violin and began playing. Almost immediately I was swept up into the music. I closed my eyes, started tracing my fingers around the first key before joining you. It was magic, meant to be. A harmony created by us. So perfect. And we played.

It was like we were transported to another world. Our own world. Created by us. I could feel it. I could see it. I could smell it. The Ocean crashing against the rocks, being pushed on by the wind. A light ocean spray hitting m face as I stood there, on the edge of the cliff, looking over into the deep blue. It was a feeling of freedom, a sense of realization, a feeling born from the music. I could see you out there, walking on the water, kicking it randomly, like a little kid would kick a puddle. You smiled up at me and then called for me to join you. To come and play. To enjoy life's splendors and wonders.

My fingers slowed down before coming to a stop. Your bow danced over the strings for one last note, brining the song to an end. You opened your eyes and turned to look at me. Blushing, I lowered my gaze and started idly running my fingers over the keys. Only my manager knew I played the Piano. I knew this was his doing, yet somehow I was so glad.

After all the formalities were taken care of, a band came out and began playing. I moved over to the bar where you were seated, talking to my manager. I smiled at my manager and then to you. He excused himself, but not before thanking you and gently kissing the top of your hand. You giggled.

I sat beside you and we immediately clicked.

"So I hear from Kadamashi-kun that you listen to my music before and after every race. I feel honored, truly."

"H-h-hai," I stuttered. You just smiled before grabbing my hand, never once breaking eye contact with me.

"Would you please accompany me for a dance?"

How could I say no? It would have been impossible. I stood and led you over to the dance floor.

We danced. Three songs later we had a small crowd gathering around us, as I led you through a waltz. My heart was beating rapidly, I just hoped that you couldn't hear it. That is when you lent your head down on my flattened chest and disengaged out hands, immediately wrapping them around my waist. Never had I allowed anyone to do that. For obvious reasons. But you didn't seem to mind. In fact you hugged me tighter and snuggled deeper into my chest. We just kept rocking, no point in us trying to continue the waltz in this position.

I led you off the floor and over to a quiet table.

"I knew it" you said. I could just look at you dumbfounded.

"Knew what?" I asked. Your smile was infectious. I was sure it hadn't left your face since I played with you.

"I think you know what I am talking about…" you lent across, whispering the next part, "You're certainly not like any man I have ever met, Tenoh-kun."

I was shocked. Completely shocked. You moved back and took my expression into consideration. Smiling gently. I just blushed. What more could I do. I moved towards you at that point and whispered to you, "Please don't tell anyone."

"I wouldn't dream of it." You smile changed then it took on an almost teasing look. You lent in again. I was sure you just tried to smell me then. Whispering again in my ear, deliberately blowing on my short hair "I wouldn't have someone to watch…or maybe…stalk"

I turned to look at you then, meeting your gaze, you lent in then, capturing my lips in a brief kiss, before pulling back, admiring the blush which was getting brighter and brighter by the second. You giggled before taking a hold of my hand. "I would love for you to play with me again some time. Your play was exquisite."

"A-arigato." I stumbled again. It didn't matter though. You moved in and kissed me again, this time though it was on my cheek.

We continued talking for a while longer. It was almost like we had known each other before. We both had different likes and dislikes, but as many as we had that differed, there were so many which were the same. Driving along the ocean roads, walking along the beach, classical music, dance music (That was a surprise), eating at fine restaurants, fine wines…dogs.

Your eyes caught something over my shoulder and your demeanor changed then, no longer as happy as I had seen you. Grumbling briefly you looked back to me and smiled. So this was where we were to part company. Your manager came over and excused you himself, as if you couldn't talk for yourself. You sent an apologizing glance as you followed him over to a quiet corner. The party by this time had dyed down. I hadn't noticed until just now. He pointed over at me and then continued his little rant. I was watching, my manager wouldn't dream of doing anything like that to me. I was too valuable to lose. For him anyway. My team let me choose my manager.

I noticed then that you had gone. And all I could do was look around the room. I saw you exiting the door, but not before stopping and talking to the security guard at the door. He shifted uncomfortably for a moment before producing a note pad and pen, handing them to you. You jotted something down before handing it back and pointing over towards me. He followed you line of sight and smiled at me. I smiled back and looked towards you. You looked sad, although you were smiling. My eyebrows lowered and the smile left my face. You waved to me as you turned and left.

I stood up at this point and made my way over to my manager. I thanked him for everything, deciding this was the time to take my leave. I was disappointed. But it didn't matter. I just told myself that it would be a once off and I was very lucky to have met my idol…even public figures have hero's and idols.

As I exited the door, the security guard handed me the paper. Your handwriting, it was so neat, much better than mine. I read the letter before nodding to the security guard. Thanking him and leaving.

When I got to my apartment I took the letter out of my pocket and looked it over again. I took my packet of smokes from the table and wandered out to the balcony and lit it up. Rereading the letter.

" _Haruka-san._

_I am sorry that I am leaving so abruptly. I really did enjoy or chat. You are truly very sweet…although a little nervous…loosen up hun._

_That said, my manager is…how would you put it…a prick? And I'm stuck with him for two more tours, beginning next month._

_I will be cheering for you and good luck for the rest of the season._

_I am sure I will be seeing you again._

_Michiru_

_p.s. If you ever leave racing, I would love for you to join me on tour. Your skills would be welcomed with open arms."_

I finished the smoke and headed inside. It was well after 1am and I thought twice about calling my manager and finding out where you were staying. It was really late, so I set off to get ready for bed.

The next morning when I awoke, my first thought was of what happened last night. It many me giddy, my heart flutter, my whole body pulse. I sighed then, a defeated, broken sigh. I figured at that moment that I would let fate decide if we were to meet again.

I got ready for the day before deciding to go to a local café down the road. It was there that I would see you again. I kept looking over your way, smiling at you, but you didn't see me. Your gaze was focused out the window, looking into the distance. I paid for my coffee and Danish before walking over to you. I sat in front of you. It was then I sort of realized that I had just invited myself, as if I would just be welcome. It didn't cross my mind that you may have been waiting for someone. I begin to shift uncomfortably in my place. The thought of leaving crossed my mind...


	3. Of Memories Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it all goes wrong...it goes horribly wrong...and when believed myself to be alone, I would always wander back into the past...of my memories I can still remember you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another chapter...Enjoy it!

**Of Memories past!**

**...1 Year ago**...

You catch me off guard for a second when you say to me "Don't leave…and stop shifting as if the chair is uncomfortable." My jaw drops. Are you reading my…"No, I'm not reading your mind." You sigh and turn around to look at me. That's when the most amazing smile crosses your face. It has me smiling right along with you.

"It seems like you are reading my mind. Are you sure you don't have…hum…special mind reading powers. Say, I don't know. Mind Reading 101. I hear it is a requirement when working in Retail."

You giggle then. It's such a beautiful noise.

There we sat, talking again for what seemed like ages. Why you looked all upset was not brought up, but I figured it was because you were 'late' leaving last night.

After a while longer we decided to leave. I took your hand and we walked through the park behind the café. You gave my hand a light squeeze and I looked down at you. You just smiled back up to me and pointed towards the Ferris wheel. I knew what you wanted to do. The look on your face was almost like that of a young child. It was very cute.

On the ride, you told me about your family life, how you attended the most prestigious schools for artistically gifted students. You told me how you were a daddy's girl and how you were the apple of your mothers eyes. How your father died when you were 16 and your mum followed shortly after. How you got your first recording contract when you were 17 while you were struggling to make ends meet, trying to work 2 jobs to keep up with the rent on the modest family home you were residing in at the time. How you had to leave school because of way people started treating you after the death of your parents.

"My mother's death was sudden" you said, a tear escaping your eye as you recalled the event. "I was at home, awaiting her return. It had only been 6 months since my father's passing. She wasn't coping to well although she put up a strong façade." I embraced you at this point as more tears threatened to spill and mark your pretty face. "A drunk driver, he claimed my mum ran the red light, but I know she didn't. he wasn't watching and plowed straight into the car. I can remember clearly, the police arriving at my door that night followed closely by my grandmother. I stayed with her until just after the funeral, deciding that I wanted to do it on your own."

"My grandmother, she was always there when I needed her, to talk to, to guide me. She was there when I got my first contract, on my first tour, she was just there. Always there. During the hard times, she was there to lend a helping hand and when things changed, started looking up, she was supportive of my choices." I could see a blush starting the creep up onto your cheeks as you smiled, lost in thought. "She was also the first and only person I have come out too."

I was taken a back, but I didn't drop my embrace of you. You just smiled up to me and I smiled back. You giggled then and I joined in giving a light chuckle.

The ride came to an end and we continued walking around the park for a while longer. Winding up by the lake we took a seat. It was getting past lunch time before we decided to go and get something to eat. I offered to pay but you refused, saying that you couldn't do that. I understood then that it was because of all the work you had to do to get to where you are now, you wouldn't accept. I didn't mind though. There was no point in ruining a perfectly good day.

After ordering we sat there, it was then that you asked me about my family…my past.

I thought about it for a minute, deciding on which parts I would tell you, in the end I decided for the complete story.

"I lived locally, in a small apartment complex. My mum died when I was young, so I was raised by my dad. He was a mechanic, and I guess I followed in his footsteps. I graduated from high school with honors before going into auto mechanics. It was hard though, in high school. I was bullied throughout my years there. Mostly for dressing and acting like a boy. It was my choice. Plus also being one of the brightest teenagers didn't help at all. No one wanted to talk to me, so I just studied harder. My Dad tried to get me to wear dresses, but I used to claim that they hampered my movement. It didn't matter through. I believed he loved me no matter what. He seemed so proud of me when I started working for a local car racing team. I used to take the cars onto the track after I had finished working on them. Testing them out before the drivers would use them. One day there was a scout there, and he saw me." I frowned then. "I tried calling my dad after I had spoken with the scout. He didn't answer but I didn't think much of it at that point. He was often very busy and unable to answer. He worked very hard to support us, and did a fantastic job. That night though. I returned home, my happy mood was immediately changed when I found all of my belongings strewn around the hallway of the complex. I tried my key in the lock and found they had been changed."

I sighed, continuing to recollect what happened. "He had left that morning, leaving me on my own. I was 21. That night I slept in the garage at work. The boys were very supportive of me. They helped me get my belongings from the hallway of my old residence and put them in the team's storage room until I had organized a place to live. I didn't hear from my dad again. I don't know nor do I want to know what happened to him. I thought…" I sniffed lightly then, my own eyes becoming teary, "I thought that everything was going well between us. I guess I was wrong."

You grasped my hand, tears were shining in your eyes, and I moved across and wiped them from your eyes.

"It was in the past," I began. "Don't worry. I'm better off now." I smiled then and moved my thumb and rubbed your cheek comfortingly. You smiled along with me. Our meals came and we started eating.

After we finished we paid and left. This was really amazing. I was here, walking around with you. It was so comfortable being around you.

The day was drawing to an end. I moved and gave you a quick kiss on your cheek, which you repaid. I looked down at you and smiled. We had stopped out front of your hotel. I realized then that you were only 2 blocks away from me.

"Can I tell you something," I asked shyly.

"Would you like to come up?" Answering my question with a question, I had to chuckle again.

"Sure"

In the elevator, I pulled you into a tight hug and lent down, whispering in your ear "I'm a Lesbian." I pulled back upon saying that; I wanted to see your reaction. When I didn't get one straight away I raised my eyebrow and continued looking at you until…

"Oh don't worry; your secret is safe with me." I could hear you trying to contain your laughter. "I'm assuming you have a reason you just told me that obvious fact?"

My face softened at that point, my eye brow lowering and a sheepish grin plastered it on my face.

I blush again before looking down at the carpet and mumbling out "I've never told anyone." You looked more serious when I looked back up at you. "Everyone has always assumed I was male. I never thought much about it recently. I'm 24 and I've never really thought about it." I sighed again and felt you embracing me. I liked this. I held you to me tighter. Nothing could ruin this moment.

We left the elevator and made our way to your hotel room.

We spent most of the night watching movies which were playing on the free to air television stations, ordered room service…multiple times.

It was getting later and later. By 11pm your head was resting on my shoulder while your arms snaked around my waist. You were almost asleep. Turning to you I kissed the top of your head and shifted slightly. That's when you made a move and straddled me. Leaning down, you lightly tapped our foreheads together. I was sure my face would break with the amount of smiling I was doing. Leaning in, I captured your lips and we shared a sweet and innocent kiss.

You began grinding your hips, your skirt slowly riding up, higher and higher. Our kiss never lost is softness, its innocence, even when I moved my hands and began rubbing your thighs, pushing that skirt of yours up further.

We broke apart, gasping for air. Your fingers fumbled with the buttons on my dress shirt for a moment before finally finding a rhythm and swiftly undoing them. I shrugged out of the shirt, and let slip down my board shoulders and long arms, letting it fall behind me on the couch. One of your hands then moved up and tightly grasped my hair, pulling me in on the kiss which was turning very passionate by the second. My hands returned to stroking you thighs as I moved to stand up. You locked your legs tightly around my waist and I blindly led us into the bedroom.

We broke apart as I lay you down onto the bed and you looked up at me, smiling. Your hand left my hair and while I was hunched over you, feet firmly planted on the ground, you trailed your fingers between my bound breasts. I straightened up and took my shirt off, showing off more than I ever have to anyone.

I removed your shirt, you removed my binder. I removed your skirt and you removed my jeans. We lay there. You clad in only undergarments, me, in my fitted trunks.

I rolled over to you and kissed you on the cheek. We hadn't gone any further. As your hand trailed between my freed breasts you phone rang. What a mood spoiler. Your whole demeanor changed again. You looked like you did that morning.

"I should go." I said, moving to stand and begin redressing.

"mmm," that was all you could muster, moving to stand yourself. You didn't even respond to the kiss I had gifted you with.

You led me to the front door. I glanced over at the clock on the wall briefly; it was just after Twelve-Thirty.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. You didn't meet my gaze, or answer me, I knew the answer. I opened the door and stepped out. Turning back to look at you I quickly said. "I'll be at the same café tomorrow morning." You didn't smile or acknowledge me. I just sighed and walked away, no good night gestures were exchanged. Not a hug, not even a kiss.

As the door shut, I could hear you sobbing. I wanted to burst in and take you in my arms again but you were the only one with the key cards to the room. I pushed my ear to the door before whispering. "I'm sorry Michiru-san"

Defeated and broken, I stumbled home, locking myself in the bed room, I cried until dawn. What made you change all of a sudden?

I waited at the café every day for you…for a whole week, knowing it was hopeless. You weren't going to show. Every day I walked around the lake, fed the ducks and watched all the lovely couples move about, kissing and hugging. I knew at that moment that I wouldn't get that. Well I didn't believe so at that time when I look back on it. I wouldn't get to hold you, kiss you, walk with you, shout you to dinner at fancy restaurants…I wouldn't be able to play with you again. Make our beautiful music.

It was a couple of weeks later I was sitting on the bleachers at the race track, reading the news paper that I found out that your grandmother had taken ill and your latest tour had been canceled. So that was why you were so sad, and here I was beating myself up over it, thinking I had done something wrong.

But that wasn't the last of it. I tried sending a bunch of flowers to you and to your grandmother through your manager…Rejected…Return to sender. A lovely note attached.

" _Tenoh-kun,_

_Please do not attempt to resend these, they will only be rejected. Michiru-san is no longer my client. You can blame yourself for that one._

_Signed; Rin Yuuta"_

No longer her manager? I was stumped. I decided then that I had to stop fantasizing and get back into the real world. Still, why was it my fault? What did I do?

The rest of that month went without incident. You were gone, I was still here. This would be my last race for the season. I was in the change rooms, preparing. I was trying to listen to your music again, it still helped, I still felt all the feelings I described before but it also brought some happy memories to me as well.

It was then that a couple of boys from the other team burst in. I was surprised, but none more so then them. This was not their change room for a start, but also, I still hadn't finished dressing, I was sitting there in my flame retardant pants and tightly bound chest. My heart stopped and they just stared back.

The mechanic then came to take them away, demanding an explanation as to what they were doing back here, in our change rooms. He looked over at me before starting to drag them away. This was the beginning of the end for my career.

It spread like wild fire. Two opposing racers on the local team had seen me…'naked' and it is confirmed, Tenoh-kun is a Female. My team mates wouldn't acknowledge me; they wouldn't even help me in my race. They refused to let me into the pits when I needed it. Instead ignoring me completely.

I lied to them for almost 3 years, I couldn't have blamed them. But when I requested a pit stop for new tires no one answered me.

The front ones blew two laps later and my car was sent into a fast, deadly spin. I took out four of the other racers in the accident. I however don't remember anything from it. I was catapulted from the car, thrown like a rag doll onto the hard tarmac, while the other cars involved in the accident all caught fire.

I didn't know how I survived…I should have still been in my car, strapped in, and burning along with my beloved race car and the other racers. Even today, I just think that maybe it wasn't my time to go. That someone was watching over me, if you want to believe that. That though, It would keep me going at times.

The newspaper told me bits and pieces of what happened. For one month I was stuck there, recovering in hospital. I had no visitors, no flowers and certainly no cards. Nurses came in to do my observations every couple of hours, only to find me still sitting in bed reading news paper after news paper. They would try and talk to me, get me to confide. I couldn't even acknowledge them at times. I just kept thinking about the headlines and what it would mean for me when I got out.

" **Tenoh survives car accident, career in tatters"**

" **Tenoh revealed; I'm really a Girl. Exclusive interview with those who know"**

" **Hiroshi motor sport appoints new racer in Tenoh's absence."**

" **Tenoh; Cross Dresser, see the proof"**

" **EXCLUSIVE: I slept with the real Tenoh"**

I got released a month later, and returned to my apartment. There I spent the next week deciding on what I was going to do for the remainder of my life. It was a wakeup call. I couldn't hide any longer. The mental scars, they never healed, I was broken. I was lost.

I remember something you had written to me when we first met: " _If you ever leave racing, I would love for you to join me on tour. Your skills would be welcomed with open arms."_

I stared at the baby grand piano I had purchased a while ago. Just before our first meeting in fact. It was calling out to me, teasing me with its keys, telling me to play with it, to stroke it and love it. I smiled and walked over picking up some blank sheets of paper I always had sitting up there for moments of inspiration. Obviously if they were blank, I had had no inspiration what so ever.

There was no turning back; I began composing my own music. I would even listen to your music and work on Piano counterparts, dreaming of one day being able to play with you. It's all I had at that time in my life.

The racing company I was involved with folded not long after I returned home. The racing federation demanded they pay damages to me, stating that I was vilified because of my gender. They paid me out. The media was all over them for what had happened and their neglect. The money was substantial but didn't change anything. I instead changed.

My clothing became more form fitting. I no longer bound my breasts, but I still refused to wear skirts and grow my hair. Screw the society stereo type. I reverted more into myself and stopped socializing. I had no friends anyway. The media let up after a while, when I was no longer front page news. That would be the time you popped up again. I caught glimpses of you walking around town every now and again. You were always accompanied by your brunette friend.

I didn't feel like talking to you though. I just kept my distance. Those times though you did see me, it was if you didn't recognize me…or even remember me.

It was only six months ago though that I decided to buy this rundown club and begin a new life. I made it resemble everything that I believe was grand in life. I wanted my vision to incorporate great music, great food as well as being a safe environment for the customers. **"Hantai Gawa"** *

The opening night, you were there, but I didn't have the courage to talk to you, instead I spent a lot of my time behind the scenes, working with the staff, the performers and security. It was a grand event and I was stoked when the night ended without incident. As you left that night, you sent a questioning glance my way. I just smiled back sadly and walked away, opening up a private door and ascending the stairs to my new home.

A few more visits from you and here we are, dancing together. The pieces of our lives have been picked up and where we left it, we continue.

* * *

**Hantai Gawa** = Opposite side


	4. It Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My memories fade back into the past because you are now standing there in front of me...and now, lets pick up the pieces of our shattered ways and continue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter update...this is going slowly and I do apologize. I just need to keep plugging away I think. Please enjoy.

**...Hantai Gawa** : **Present Time**...

I looked away briefly, scanning the room before fixing my gaze oh you again. Lowering my lips I took this chance and opportunity. You met me half way. The kiss was slow and sensual, a loving yet brief embrace.

All the emotions behind the kiss, I could feel them pouring out of me. It was freedom. It was Love; that this could last. That if I am lucky, I would have a chance, and be able to share my world with you.

The kiss ended a moment later when a need to breathe became apparent and I pulled you close to me, beginning to lead in a dance. It was amazing, how perfectly in tune with each other we are. Your head moved to rest on my chest and my hands instinctively move and wrap around your waist, holding you even closer to me…if that was even possible.

This position kind of reminded me of our first encounter when leading you in our waltz was next to impossible. It didn't matter then and it doesn't matter now. I smiled, tightening my embrace; you were already as close as you could be.

We started rocking to the beat of the music, swaying on the spot. Where had you been? Where did you go? What had you been doing? I guess those questions didn't matter…but still, I needed to know. I could still see you that night. You looked so defeated and sad; I guess it could have also been compared to looking almost exhausted.

The track changed. It slowed right down. I moved us around slowly, trying not to break the magic, continuing our swaying movement while turning around to look over at the DJ. She looked so evil right now, smirking, silently laughing. It was all in good nature. I always wanted to hear this song, but normally I wasn't there when she played it, and if I was, I was standing there with her. Joking and laughing over her latest 'creation' which I was sampling.

" _Oh come on, I've listened to enough of your shit," I chuckled as I stalked towards Ari._

_Smiling sweetly she poked her tongue out at me before moving behind the DJ set up she had just finished setting up. "Oh Haruka," Whining out she pressed the play button on the deck before coming over to me and with the speed of sound she grabbed me around the waist, pulling me back across the floor. Setting me in the middle, she began dancing around in circles._

_Hantai Gawa, My newest home. I was excited, it was only a week until opening and already I had my resident DJ and security staff._

_She played an upbeat song which was a mash up between the latest Gaga song and a Japanese pop song. I was impressed, her skills were amazing. I knew I would never regret my decision._

_I couldn't help but get swept up in the moment. The song hit a high and took me away on the tidal wave. We danced; danced like no one was watching. I was set free in that moment. I couldn't help but start dancing the Tango with her. It just fitted the song so well._

_It was a little while before we stopped dancing and started laughing._

" _So?"_

_I looked across at her trying to calm down. "I want to know where you get your skills." It was a task, but I held down another bout of laughter as she started dancing to another track._

" _You know. I ask myself the same question." She bounced over to the deck and flipped through the music._

Ari was very bubbly and bouncy. No red cordial required. She was always cheerful and friendly.

The song expressed a lot of my feelings. Ari found it one day while she was trawling the internet for new music.

" _Oh My GOD!" I look up over my paper at her. She had spent the night. It had been a long and draining evening. The new equipment had just been installed and Ari insisted that it was all tested piece by piece before configuring both turn tables and DJ Decks for the separate dance floors I had set up._

_She looked as if she was off in another world for a moment._

" _Where'd you go?" I asked her when she looked back at me, satisfaction and accomplishment dancing around her eyes and in her face._

" _A grand and magical place, where the fairies roam and unicorns…oh stuff that. No, it's a song. I haven't heard it in years'."_

" _Mmm…" I folded my paper and placed it on to the table before leaning forward and resting my chin on my arms. With those sparkling brown eyes looking at me, pleading, I couldn't help but ask. "Care to share?"_

_She passed the tablet PC she had been using over too me._

_"You do realize I can't read this?" She smiled at me...I couldn't help but feel confused...very confused, and with that I am sure I looked just as confused._

_"Vsya Moya Lubov" I smiled when Ari told me. I didn't know what it meant, but obviously Ari did. I am sure she could still sense my confusion, because after a drawn our pause, she sighed and fed my curiosity._

_"When you were younger, did you ever hear of a band called t.A.T.u?" I nodded. I knew of them. "Well," she continued. "This is one of their songs. It means 'All My Love'."_

_She pressed play on the tablet and I listened. Although I loved the name, how the hell could I understand it? I didn't speak Russian. Still, the song was very alluring._

_That was when Ari began singing along with the song. She translated it for me. It was perfect._

_"Every night. Please...play that song." I whispered to her, tears starting to cloud my eyes. I could see your face when she played that song._

_Regarding my expression...supposedly of longing according to her, she tentatively spoke, not sure if it was the right thing to do or not._

_"This song...it is reminding you of someone."_

_All I could do was nod._

We continued our rocking, one side to the other. I just wanted to continue this embrace. But how long could I continue this swaying before becoming motion sick.

Your hands untangled themselves from around my waist and you moved to step back. I couldn't help but look down at you once I could feel you start lightly pushing on my abdomen, trying to get me to move back.

Once I moved back to where you wanted me, you trailed your fingers across my face, taking your time to trace lightly over several small scars left after my accident. I closed my eyes and lent lightly into the light touches you were caressing and gifting my face with. I smiled.

Leaving my face you fingers danced down my neck, and ran across my shoulders before coming back and running along my collar bones, left exposed by the button up shirt I decided to wear undone tonight over a tight black singlet.

I was tingling at the sensations it was leaving along my skin. I could feel your teasing and exploring fingers going lower and lower.

They ran down between the valley of my breasts. Moving towards my stomach where they began lightly dancing around my navel, making light circular patterns on my tight muscles. I could feel them contract and spasm with electricity every time you ran over certain areas. Areas I didn't even know where this sensitive.

It didn't matter that it was over my clothing, but it made me wonder what would happen if you put your hands under my singlet, and ran them along the bare expanse of my stomach. This was not helping either. I was starting to feel a fire start to burn lower down. It almost made me gasp and moan softly. Oh self control, it was wavering.

Your fingers stopped their movements and you looked up at me. Refocusing my eyes I looked down and our eyes meet. A wave of emotions washed over me. My breathing slightly increased and my heart beat was getting stronger and stronger.

Your eyes then changed focus, hands quickly following suit, going around my neck and lightly gripping the gold chain which I wore. I could feel your fingers gently traced it around and down, following its direction below my singlet. My eyes followed your movements as you played with the chain.

I smiled then. You started pulling it from where part of it was obscured from view by my choice of clothing.

Dangling from the chain was a medium sized gold plated key. You found this equally fascinating I noticed when you brought your eyes and studied it quizzically before dropping it back down, but leaving it out to catch the different colored lights as they danced around the dance floor.

I took you hands then, clasped them in both of mine and brought your knuckles to my lips, kissing them before I separated your hands and put the around my neck. I ran my hands down your sides, settling them on your hips as we began to rock again to the sound of the song playing.

You lent up and whispered to me then, "And whose heart does that key belong too?" the feeling of your hot breath against my cheek was sending shivers down my spine at an alarming rate. More control was slipping. And I'm the queen of control!

I chuckled, still holding you close. I had to try and regain some of my self control then so I dropped my head onto your shoulder and decided in that moment, that two could play this game. I moved to whisper in your ear, lightly dragging my lips along your neck in the hopes of somehow affecting you. Bull's-eye; you shuddered involuntarily I could feel all of you in that moment. You pressed tighter to me and a large grin spread across my face. I found a weakness.

"No one yet," I pulled back to regard your expression before continuing. "I do have my eyes set on someone though." Maybe this was right…maybe this was wrong. I needed to know. How far would this take me?

The track changed and it was that moment that I decided to take my leave…but not without you. I pull back and untangle myself from your embrace.

You looked up at me and pouted…so cute! I held out my hand. I wanted you to take it.

I could see your hesitation when you regarded the offered hand for a moment. I started chewing on my lower lip in an attempt to calm myself down. It was a habit of mine…and it was annoying, but, c'est la vie. I didn't want to change any more!

I kept my gaze on you as you looked up and we locked gazes again. More and more, I was getting pulled into you. Your captivating gaze, your sweet tone, personality…the whole package. It was all you!

You took a hold of my offered hand. I moved it towards the key hanging from my neck. I wanted you to take it. It was yours, always yours. I don't care if we barely know one another. I don't care if we had only spent half a night and a day together. It was yours.

You ran your finger across the key again, and I said, my voice rising slightly, in an attempt for you to hear me over the music. It was completely unromantic, but still. I wanted this to be serious. I wanted to see how you would react when I told you who the key belonged too in my heart. This action would make you look up at me again.

"It's yours," I paused, taking in your expression as your eyes snapped up to look and bore into my own green ones, "If you want it." And at that moment, there was no going back. Now it was up to you.

You look once again at the chain and then following the line it created with your fingers, looking for the clip at the back. I could tell all of this by the feeling of you pressing lightly against my neck and back as your fingers moved around. Please, Please, Please. I needed to know. Do you want me?

I could feel the weight being released from around my neck as you unclipped it. You moved it carefully; taking the key off before putting the golden necklace back around my neck I clasped it.

"The chain looks better on you." Your smile was amazing. It lit up the entire room.

You opened up your hand and looked over the key again, turning it over and over again. I guess there would have been a lot going through your mind right now.

I was hoping and praying that you accept the invitation the key expressed.

When you finally stopped turning the key around and grasped it firmly in your hands, you looked back up at me. A radient and beautiful smile tugging at your lips. I smiled in return. It was all I could think of doing in that moment of time.

"So..." you began. I listened and watched. You moved closer again, moving to whisper in my ear again. "Are you going to show me where the key belongs?"

I shivered lightly from the feeling of you whispering in my ear again. This was something I could get used too. I stepped back and motioned around the club with my left hand. You turned around. Your back now to me, and you followed the movement of my hand.

I finally brought my hand to rest on your shoulder and motioned for you to turn back to look at me. With all of this turning and swaying, I was surprised that we hadn't become sick yet. I'm not sure about you but I was sure getting a little motion sick.

My smile had yet to leave my face as I removed my hand, and offered it to you. Once again, you took it. I don't think there was any hesitation this time.

I started to walk out of the dance floor, throwing a quick wave over Ari's way. I heard her scratch the track which was playing and I smiled. That was her way of saying bye.

I led you out, past the front door, past the bar, through the red velvet lounge and towards a fairly large steel door, which screamed 'I'm a private area, go away…please?'

This was it. This was my abode…my home. You moved and stood in front of me, releasing the key from your tight grip before moving it to the lock on the door.

It was one and a half rotations clockwise later when we heard the unmistakable click of the lock sliding into place. I mean, you couldn't not miss the sound, as two large reinforced steel locks moved into a new position.

You started towards the handle, but I stopped you. I'm not about to let you open the door. I wanted to be a gentlewoman and open the door for you.

This I noticed you would not allow, as you flicked my hand off the handle, albeit playfully, before grabbing a hold of it, and with one fierce tug, the door slid open. It landed heavily against the stopper on the other side.

A loud, metallic, smashing noise echoed up the stairs.

"Shall we?" you inquired, looking me up and down as I stood there. I didn't know what to say. I was sure that door was heavy. Shrugging you moved into the landing, before going to close the door on me. I could hear you giggling as my body refused to move. That sound, it brought me back, and I was glad. You were mere inches away from locking me out. How would I try and explain that to all the on lookers?

I had yet to tell you that the key you held, although wasn't the only key, was the master key. All the other keys are locked safely away…in my bedroom.

I did normally wear that key around my neck…for safety reasons. Yes…safety reasons.

As the door made that finial screeching noise before sliding closed, I move into the landing also, standing beside you.

You looked around at the dimly lit area, I assume you are taking in the different art pieces which are hung on the walls of the landing and follow the direction of the stairs.

Your eyes, they settled on a piece just above the stairs, and you began moving towards it.

* * *


	5. The Time we Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let this night take us away, the journey has only begun for us, but I want to experience more...more of you. I will watch over you and look out for you, until my last breath. I still don't know what I am going to do...but I know where this will head!

... The Time We Take ...

I stood there on the lower landing as you ascended the stairs, set on auto pilot, heading towards a piece of what I considered to be art at the top of the stairs.

You moved so slowly towards the drawing. It was as if you were caught in a very competitive staring match with the piece. And if you weren't, I would think you were being hypnotized by it. By it's beauty maybe?

"This is…" you trailed off as you reached the landing on the top of the stairs, turning to stand directly in front of it. You raised your hand and brushed your fingers over the glass which protected the work beneath it. Your fingers, I watched as they trailed around the lines which had been so eloquently and skilfully drawn on the paper.

I turned around briefly, locking the door behind me before I began climbing up the stairs, never once taking my eyes off your form at the top of the stairs. I ran my hand through my hair, ruffling it up a bit, making it look more disheveled than it already was.

I knew all of the pieces which lined these walls. Most were paintings, of all different mediums, Acrylic, Oil and water colours. But this piece, It stood out, almost like a sore thumb. It was a Graphite drawing I found one day just before Christmas last year about, 3 months ago. I decided it would be my Christmas present to myself. I smiled at the memory as I continued to move towards you.

"The shops are always so busy at this time of the year." I grumbled quietly to myself. I had been looking for some inspiration for what would become my new home. Even though the club had opened, I still had not moved in. Shop after Shop. It all seemed to carry the same or similar stuff. It felt lifeless and cheep.

I continued to push through the crowds weaving in and out. As I looked around, I noticed it was getting worse. Why couldn't people shop earlier on in the year? I sighed at that moment. I was not ready for this.

I pulled the plain blue cap I was wearing further down, causing my hair to slightly cover my eyes. I wanted to have some anonymity within the crowd. But then again, during the Christmas rush I was caught in, I don't think it would have been hard to come by.

Passing shop after shop, it all became a blur to me.

I exited the shopping center but remained within the precinct. There we some hidden gems out here. Old record stores, second hand clothing shops, patisseries, bakeries and jewelers.

With my hands in the pockets of my worn out and loose fitting jeans I started to wander.

I all of a sudden felt an amazing pulling force. I stopped and looked around, settling my gaze very quickly on this piece of art, resting elegantly against a beautifully crafted dressing table.

I was impressed…even speechless. I walked over to the window and studied the drawing. It wasn't until I noticed the insignia on the lower left hand corner that I realized how special it was.

The bell above the door signaled to the loan shop keeper of my entrance and I smiled at him exchanging a quick greeting before walking over to the window and picking up the drawing. I didn't care how much it was going to cost. All that mattered was that this was what I was looking for. Something amazing…Something special.

Pulling out my VISA I said to the keeper "This one, oh and I would also like that dressing table please."

"This…this…" you were speechless. I laid my hand on your shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. This made you turn to look at me as I came to stand behind you. I smiled to you. "Where did you get this?"

You turned back and kept tracing your fingers over the piece. I watched for a moment before telling you.

"I found it in a second hand store. I couldn't walk past it. I knew I had buy it." You turned back again and I could see tears begin to form in the corners of your eyes. I just pulled you towards me automatically and wrapped you up in my arms, trying to create a security blanket for you to hold on to.

"I thought it was gone forever," you sniffed out, burying your head further into my chest. I wanted you to cry it out.

I looked over your head and stared directly at the drawing. I was made up of intricate and carefully thought out lines. It was of a young girl. A happy young girl, on a swing set in a large playground. Her parents on a park bench towards the far end, staring back, just as happy as their little girl swung and had fun. The detail was amazing. The outlines of the large trees and their falling leaves. the artistic detail on the playground and her simple, yet elegant dress. It all came together and made this piece of art come alive. In the lower left hand corner, were the initials MK, in just as beautiful handwriting. I knew who this picture had been thought up and created by.

I shifted slightly causing you to tighten your grip on me. You didn't want to let go, and I certainly wasn't about to let you go. I wanted to hold you for eternity and then some.

Moving carefully and without letting go I guided you into the open plan living and kitchen area, waddling towards the large, black leather sofa which sat in the center of the room, facing a large flat panel TV mounted on the wall.

The walls I had painted myself. They were a navy blue with carefully painted on gold and silver designs which I had done myself…with the aid of a stencil. The floor is made up of a sand colored polished floor boards which reflected the sun light during the day, illuminating the entire room. Large reinforced, one way, tinted windows made up the entire wall on the far side of the room. The view was spectacular. An entire city was there for my viewing pleasure. There were book cases filled with different kinds of books and magazines, scattered around on different walls and a meter away from the TV was the door to my room. My name on a wall plaque which was carefully placed on the reused timber door I made from scrap.

There, on the couch, I lowered you down, releasing my grip from around you. You clung on to me like a monkey. With large, watery blue eyes, you looked up at me as I lingered above you, my hands coming to rest either side of your shapely thighs.

You moved towards me, and I towards you. We locked lips in a slow kiss. It sent electricity throughout my body and I couldn't help but to shudder lightly at the sensations coursing through my body.

My arms becoming weak, I stared faltering. My body, it lowered slightly. In that moment, out chests lightly brushed and we both broke the kiss, taking a sharp and sudden inhalation of air. We connected out foreheads briefly before I gathered enough sense and pushed away, your arms unraveling.

Rising, I smiled crookedly. You smiled back, your eyes shimmering with the last of your unshed tears. I moved my hand, and using the back of my left one, I wiped away the tears before they had a chance to fall.

"Would you like a drink?" I just couldn't help but ask. It was polite to ask.

You nodded you head and your smile grew larger. "Have you got anything hard?"

I moved away from you and wandered over to the kitchen counter. Its large island bench was covered in a light blue granite bench top. The cupboards above the stove were painted a sky blue to match the bench top with the tiles and splash-back a darker blue.

I opened one of the nearby cupboards and pulled out two glasses, putting them down and then opening a lower cupboard and reaching for a bottle of scotch.

I held it up in the air, waving it about, trying to show it to you. You nodded, you smile growing wider. I smiled as well. I always smiled when you smiled. I placed the bottle onto the bench top before turning around and reaching for two glasses which I had left near the stove.

"On the Rocks or just a double shot?" I was always indecisive. Personally I would have just taken a swig out of the bottle. Screw dirtying a glass which I would only have to wash later. But then again…I did own all of this. I could have always just gone down stairs and put it with the other dirty glasses. It would have been washed in an instant. Thank you industrial strength dishwasher. My smile grew larger at that thought.

"Just a double shot," you said and I just nodded.

I picked the bottle up and threw it up in the air. Moving quickly I spun around and caught it before spinning it around a couple more times in my right hand, showing off some skills the bar staff had shown me. I heard you giggle and clap lightly. I looked up and smiled at you. Stopping the movement of the bottle, I unscrewed the lid on the bottle and poured our drinks.

I put the bottle back down before picking up the glasses and carrying them over to where you were sitting. I handed one of the glasses to you before moving to the other side of the sofa, placing mine down on the coffee table which sat in front of the sofa, before plonking ungracefully down on the sofa, leaving some distance between us.

I looked over to you while reaching for my drink. I took a quick glance over to where I was reaching before wrapping my fingers around the glass and picking it up. You sat there, swirling the liquid around in the glass before bringing it up to your beautiful and perky lips, taking a very un-lady like swig from it, taking on all of the liquid in one gulp. I just sat there…completely speechless and astonished. You…you just placed the glass down and turned to look at me, your sweet smile briefly turning into a smug one, before changing back. I just looked back down at my drink and thought about attempting what you just did.

I brought the glass up to my lips, and look a quick drink. Only taking in half the quantity of the liquid, deciding against the entire contents in the one hit approach you had just taken. I put the glass back down and then looked back at you.

I started fidgeting uncomfortably for a moment while under your intense gaze. Your smile still plastered there on your lips. Oh how I longed to kiss you again and again. I blushed lightly at the thought as a familiar feeling started settling in my stomach. I reached across and took a hold of your hands. Tugging lightly to get you to fully turn and face me as I shifted to do the same.

As you faced me, I noticed your smile was slipping, quickly being replaced with a stoic expression. Your lips did a complete one-eighty and a frown now replaces your radiant and beautiful smile. Your eyes were down cast.

"I'm sorry," your voice was barely above a whisper. I placed my hand under your chin, lifting your face, once again, making your look up at me. Tears were starting to form. I really didn't want you to cry. I was sure that if you start, I would start too.

"Hey Hey," I cooed softly too you. With my hand still under your chin, I pulled you towards me. We were only centimeters apart. I lent in the rest of the way, and brushed our lips together. "Don't worry about it."

You pulled back slightly, before throwing yourself into my arms, and gripping my shirt tightly, burrowing your head back into my chest, nestling between my breasts. I wrapped you up again, enveloping you in a tight hug. I heard you start to sniff, shivering lightly as you tried to hold back you sobbing. I rubbed my hands soothingly up and down your back, trying to calm you down a little. Maybe enough to tell me what is wrong or bothering you.

After a few minutes, I pushed you back a little and lifted your face. Your eyes were red and puffy, tear streaks down your face, mascara running down your cheeks. I shifted forwards a little, still allowing you to continue holding me tightly and then pulled a hankie from my pocket. Wiping down you cheeks, I made an attempt to clean off the running makeup.

This is why I don't wear make-up. It is so stubborn and unmovable. I sucked on the corner of the hankie for a moment, getting a little saliva on it. you looked at me curiously as I lowered it down on to your cheek and started rubbing, cleaning the mascara.

As I went to move my hand away and start on the other cheek, you unwrapped one of arms, and placed your hand over my larger on. Squishing my hand against your cheek, you rested against my palm. You were still sobbing lightly, but it was quickly subsiding.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked and I started to caress your cheek with my thumb. You lent into my touches even more and nodded lightly. I smiled and pulled you closer, our eyes still locked together. I lent in and ghosted my lips against yours, whispering "I am willing to listen."

You smiled again and then sighed. I realised that this was going to be tough. I wanted to know everything, or at least as much as you were willing to divulge. I began to untangle myself, motioning for you to let go. You were very hesitant but I just smiled and pointed towards the open bottle on the counter. You looked around and took notice of where I was pointing before nodding again and then letting go.

I stood up and stretched lightly before moving off and heading towards the kitchen area again. I noticed that you also stood up and walked closely behind me. You lunged forward and latched onto me. You arms gripping tightly around my waist as you buried your head in between my shoulder blades.

Now it was a case of waddling to the kitchen as you started to pull me back lightly. I chuckled lightly at your playfulness. Only a moment a go you were crying...maybe you still were?

I reached the kitchen, with your arms still securely wrapped around my waist, and moved over to where the bottle was sitting, before realizing.

"Crap," I mumbled, now trying to shrug you off, you just gripped me tighter, refusing to let go. "Please, I need to get the glasses." You still were not going to let go. I was sure of it now, but as the bottle neared, one of your arms unwrapped and took a hold of the bottle, our hands touching, and fingers intertwining around the neck of the bottle.

"Who needs a glass," you said, the sound muffled by your face being pressed in the dip between my shoulder blades. All I could do was cough and turn in your loosened grip to look at you...completely astonished. Where was the refined young lady I was so used to hearing about. The poised girl I met at the party last year...oh wait...tease!.

I smiled and bent down a little to look you in the eyes, studying you carefully for a moment. You sighed and rolled your eyes, pulling on the bottle lightly. I instinctively let go and let you have it, to have your way with it.

I watched with anticipation as you took a small swig from the bottle before offering it to me, bringing it up to my lips and raising it a little. I placed my lips on the opening and let you tip it up for me.

You suddenly pulled the bottle away, causing some of the liquid to spill down my chin, trailing down my neck and below the neck line of the tank top. I went to wipe it away, but you got to me first, your tongue darting out and licking along my neck, cleaning up all of the liquid. I groaned at the feeling as you followed to path of the liquid down the neck of the top before coming back up, crossing my chin and then licking at my lips.

My tongue darted out to join yours, before we locked lips again. The taste of the Scotch, it was lingering in our saliva as we starting putting all of our feelings into the kiss. I gently pushed you towards the bench, making your back collide with it as gently as possible.

You moaned, it was quiet and I struggled to hear it, as our chests came together. Breasts' mashing together, our clothing was the only barrier between us. I could feel my nipples hardening and rubbing harshly against the fabric of my bra as you started grinding against me, causing your whole body to move.

I forced a bit more of my weight onto you, trying to slow you movements. I thrust my left leg between yours and I could hear you moan even louder as your crouch began to rub up and down my leg.

After the first spontaneous shudders I could feel coursing through you, I noticed the rhythm you had started following, our kissing. You were following the movement of our lips, the dancing of our tongues and the light tickling of our teeth as they clashed together with the deepening passion of the kiss.

I broke away first, requiring air. For the longest of moments, I had forgotten how to breathe. You smiled and leant up taking a hold of my lower lip in between your teeth. You pulled, making me follow you back as you began to chew and suck lightly, causing me to shudder.

I could feel this amazing feeling start to take hold and I groaned, your leg had found its way between my own and you pushed forward. Your leg began creating pressure on my lower regions. I could feel my clit start to pulse all on its own and the juices start to flow. Oh god. No way was I going to last at this rate.

I pushed back, allowing my leg to brush firmly in between your legs, trying to reciprocate and give you the same kind of pleasure-torture I was feeling. Seriously, how could you decide if it was one or the other?

At this, you groaned yourself, a deep and guttural moan, causing you to let go of my now swollen lip. I put my arms out and waved them about, trying to clear any mess from the bench behind you as I locked our lips again. My hands decided to go different directions in the end when I realised there was nothing of great significance behind you. One hand tangling in your hair, bringing you forward, pulling you closer to me, mashing our chests together once again, the other locked around your waist, gathering folds of your skirt together as I moved my hand to squeeze gently on your arse.

Pushing me back lightly, I disengaged from you and ceased my movements. You held the bottle up which I had forgotten about in the heat of what was going on. I took the bottle from you and pushed away this time, searching for the lid...hm...I turned around to look for this lid.

I heard then the unmistakable sound of a zipper being lowered. I looked over my shoulder, my jaw dropping as I noticed what you were doing. The light blue skirt you wore, it fluttered down, past your hips, around your shapely legs and then pooled around your ankles. You stepped out and kicked it away.

At this, I knew I needed to put the bottle down, or else I was going to wind up with shattered glass and tasty Scotch all over my floor.

I quickly placed it down on the bench under the cupboards before turning to face you fully.

A blush settling on your cheeks, and I am sure you were starting to realize where all of this was going to end up heading. I lent in and whispered to you, "I would have loved to have taken that off myself." Was this even me talking? Oh man, what was I thinking...or even getting myself into.

You grinned at me. Your smile, it was replaced with this playful and somewhat, devious grin. I looked you up and down at that moment, taking in all the details I could. You bent over and I watched you pick up your skirt and pull it up. The sound of that zipper filled my ears again as you fixed your skirt back up and rearranged it, making sure it was sitting correctly.

You threw your head back, hair going every which way. Your hands came up and ruffled your hair as your eyes focused and bore into my own. A light pink blush settled back on your face and you bit your lower lip, looking at me, scrutinizing me, awaiting my next move. A grin was still there, plastered nicely on your lips. At that moment you released your lip and said in a seductive voice, whispering it just loud enough for me to hear, "Well, come on, don't leave me waiting."

I began panting lightly. My heart beat raced and in that moment I closed the gap between us and locked you in another passion filled kiss. My fingers fumbled around for the silly zip. Why did I ask you to put this skirt back on?

Ah...finally, I found the zip and pushed it down, ever so slowly, releasing the skirt from around your waist, allowing it to follow the previous path it had taken, pooling at your feet. Now with two free hands, I grabbed a hold of your firm and shapely arse, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Your own hands had wandered around on my back, before one settled in my hair, tugging on it lightly, the other on the dip of my lower back, rubbing in a slow circular pattern. You groaned deeply in your throat, the reverberation of it, tickling my tongue as I plunged it into your mouth and deepened the kiss. I had no idea...really...

I had gone too far to stop now...and you, you were edging me on, making me reach up higher and higher. Oh man...what am I doing?


	6. Call my name from now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, so its been a long time. guess life just went the wrong way for a while. Anyway, an installment. Enjoy it!  
> Guess I should also warn you that this chapter is just about pure lady on lady action so if you aren't a fan, you can skip past and it shouldn't effect the story...I say shouldn't.

~Call my name from now...~

Our tongues danced together, an exotic dance as I felt you start to try and take control of the kiss. Arching your body into mine, crushing our chests together, the hand on my lower back now putting pressure there as you brought me closer and closer, moulding us into one being.

I groaned into your mouth this time. I needed air, desperately, but I was unwilling to break the kiss, breathing sharply in and out of my nose. 

It was over in minutes, when you pulled away and looked up to me. I opened my eyes and was met with the most brilliant shade of blue as your eyes sparkled.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself, steadied my breathing, attempting to get my raging heart under control.

You smiled at me before leaning up again and taking a hold of my lips in a gentle, loving touch. I was at that moment in your control. You shifted uncomfortably for a moment before leaning yourself back against the bench top. My hands were glued to your arse and again I gently squeezed, trying to evoke the same reaction I had gotten from you moments ago. 

Groaning again in what I believe to be in a state of bliss, I shifted my own hands carefully, getting more grip, as your hands shot to my neck and wrapped around tightly, gripping at the fabric on my shoulders.

I lifted you up.

Our kiss changed, becoming passionate the moment I placed you on the kitchen counter. I ran my hands roughly up and down your thighs, stopping at the hem of your panties. You took a hold of my tongue with your teeth and playfully bit it before starting to suck on it. 

Everything you were doing, it was turning me on more and more. I desired you like I desired no other. I felt my heart swell just with the thought of you, and when our lips touched, I was smitten. My thoughts of you ran wild through my head.

You pulled away from the kiss, your face a mixture of desire and love. In that moment I immediately moved, latching onto your neck, biting down gently, gauging your reaction. You threw your head back and moaned loudly, drowning the music out from down stairs with the power of your vocal cords. I didn’t want to leave you waiting...but still...

To be honest, I had no idea what it was that I was doing. I had never really done this. I believed that this was something sacred and should only ever be done with someone you love and trust. And by God, I love you and I trust you, with my heart, my soul and entire body. 

You lent back, using your arms as leverage and you continued to let out smaller moans as I nibbled on your neck, bitting harder in some places and softer in others. I ran my tongue over the area I had been bitting at, trailing it up to your ear, and taking on the sensitive skin there. 

You shifted forward, taking the weight off your arms, allowing you some freedom. You thrust your free hands back into my hair and tugged; none too gently on my hair, making me cease my movements. 

I leant over you at that moment, panting hard, gazing into your dilated pupils. Your hands left my hair and ran down the side of my face gently, heading down my neck to my shoulders. You pushed my shirt off, brushing your fingers down the length and expanse of my arms.

The shirt I wore fell to an undignified heap at my feet, joining your skirt on the floor. This left me to shiver lightly in the cold of the air conditioner. I came towards you and wrapped my arms around you, pulling you closer to me. I wanted nothing more right now kiss you all over. Taste every bit of you; touch your very soul with my lips. I really was starting to feel clueless. Instinct would only get me so far.

“I…” how could I tell you? How could I confess that I had no idea what to do to someone else? I’ve never watched a porno before. I was just guessing at what to do. I knew what made me feel good. I knew how to touch myself, but someone else…that was a whole other ball game. I sighed, my shoulders sagging a little and my head dropping, I was now focused on my feet…now why was I still wearing my shoes?

I could feel you shift again, placing your fingers under my chin and gently lifting it up, making me look at you. Into your shining blue pools, shining will trust adoration and…understanding? 

“Don’t worry. You were doing just fine. Follow what is in here,” with those words you gently placed your hand over my heart. Ok…you are seriously a mind reader.

Your smile turned devious as you lowered your hand down to my shapely breast, taking my left one in your hand and giving it a firm squeeze. I let out a moan. That felt so good, what you did just now. It left me panting lightly....silently begging for more. A heat lit within the pit of my stomach and immediately travelled down to my pussy, making it quiver and pulsate, as if I was on edge and ready to cum. My underwear, they began to get soaked with moisture, born from my own arousal.

It would only get worse when you moved your other hand and cupped my right breast. Giving them a gently squeeze before rubbing them around in any direction and no direction at all. The palms of your hands created friction on my stiffening nipples. Oh fuck. How was I going to last? Seriously! 

I was starting to pant heavily now. I decided to take action. Crushing our lips back together, I motioned for you to lock your legs around me. I needed to move us out of the kitchen. 

Picking you up off the counter, your legs wrapped securely around my waist and your centre pressed tightly against my abdomen, I began moving causing you to let out a quiet, lust filled whimper followed by a moan as your centre moved against my taught abdominal muscles. Your head buried on my shoulder and your arms held you tightly against me. I looked down at you and took another step, with the same result. 

I looked over towards the sofa and before I could start moving again, your head moved, positioning yourself where you could get at my exposed neck. 

Your teeth grazed my pressure point before biting down none to gently. That is going to show. 

I had to move quickly. All of these sensations, it was getting too much. As I moved off from my mark, my feet got tangled and I tripped slightly, almost letting go of you. I am blaming you, your sounds, your movements and your smell; it is all so intoxicating, causing me to go weak at the knees, causing me to falter.

I regained some composure, deciding to switch off what was going on around me. I had to focus. Focus Haruka...Focus...It was only ten more paces and I would be at the sofa. 

I moved carefully, one foot in front of the other, shuffling towards the sofa.

I dropped you carefully on the sofa, not letting go as I lay you down. I shifted slightly and  
your legs unwrapped from around my waist. I started running my right hand up and down one of your thighs again, getting closer and closer to the junction between your legs, where this amazing and ever growing heat was coming from. 

You let go of my neck and released your arms, lowering them to the hem of my singlet. Pulling it up and over my head in one erratic motion, before tossing it over my shoulder, letting it join the clothing which was so far occupying the floor.

I noticed in that moment just how hard you are breathing. It was ragged and deep, the control you were trying to maintain. You were losing that battle; I could see it in your eyes. I leant back and placed a very gentle kiss on your lips. You tried to push up and deepen it, but I held strong this time, moving my head on the side, causing you to give a fierce nip to my cheek. At this I smiled and turned back to you.

Sitting up slightly, I motioned for you follow me and sit up. Your eyes focused on my own, following me as I sat up, your body imitated my movements, following mine like a magnet. 

I positioned my hands, beginning the task of undoing the buttons on your blouse...one by one. Taking my time...seeing as I was fumbling around. My hands were starting to shake. 

I took a deep breath and focused my eyes back onto yours. You just smiled back at me, placing your own hands on my own, guiding me as I made another attempt to undo the buttons. 

One by one they came free from their respective holes. With each one, an unexplored part of white porcelain skin was exposed to my hungry eyes. I just wanted to rip the buttons open, expose everything now, but they say slow and steady wins the race and I wasn’t in any hurry. I really wanted this to last as long as I could make it. It doesn’t matter that I am on the edge as it is; I just wanted the best for you...and only you.

As the last button came free, I pushed the blouse down you long slender arms, allowing my own hands to touch your unblemished ski as it trailed down and pooled behind you. I removed it and threw it across the room, before moving forward to kiss you.

I slipped my left hand around your back and unclasped your bra, with the other hand making light patens across your stomach before coming up and taking a hold of your still covered breast, giving it a light squeeze. I took a hold of the material before I pulled it away, exposing your large breasts.

Oh man...hot flush. I focused and looked up at you. Taking the hint you copied my previous movements and removed my own bra, both flung in some random direction as I pushed my body weight onto you, forcing you back down on to the sofa, our breast pressing together, nipples stiffening as they rubbed together harshly. 

“Haruka,” you whispered, trying to hold back your moans and groans. Your hands encircled my back and traced random shapes and patterns as I lowered down and took position of your lips, my hips starting to gently rock causing friction between my own legs.

I could hear a strangled sob being released from within you as I pressed a little more firmly. The heat I was feeling in my own pants was maddening, the wetness seeping out, drenching my underwear and making me squirm and in turn, move erratically against you.

You moved to sit up, causing a whimper out of my own mouth. My nipples, they were aching to be touched, to be fondled, to be sucked and bitten...So hard.

As we sat up your hand shot between my own legs as you moved to straddle me. You rubbed over my jeans as your own hips met the movements of your hands, causing you to grind into the side of your hand. Shutting my eyes tightly, I focused trying to maintain some sense of my own movements.

I let out a groan, followed by quietly whispered words of nothingness, incoherent and profane words. I panted harshly. And just like that, you ceased your movements, my eyes opening to meet your own. You tipped your head to the side, smiling shyly as your hands went to work on the belt buckle, button and zipper, which you made look so easy...certainly easier than your blouse.

I shifted, lifting up my backside as you started to slide them down my legs, moving off me and onto the floor. Taking a moment, you removed my shoes, throwing them over my head, before pulling my jeans the rest of the way down. I don’t even know where they just landed...the sound of something shattering didn’t even register properly. I just looked down at you, your head coming to rest on my leg as you looked up at me longingly. I smiled at you, taking my own hands and digging them into your thick hair, massaging your scalp. 

You fingers made a quick line in that moment, lightly ticking me on their way up, and stopping at the waist band of my trunks. Your sweet smile, beaming brightly at me, it told me you were planning something, as your fingers ran along the fabric of the waist band before trying to jerk them down.

I shifted and allowed you to remove them, still keeping my hands firmly entangled in your hard, my own ministrations not stopping. 

The cold air mingling with the heat being expelled from my own centre, you threw my trunks over your shoulder before coming back to lean your chin on my knee, your eyes looking up at me, shinning, glazed over with lust.

I clenched my thighs together, lightly shifting uncomfortably as I tried to relieve some of the building pressure. Your hand snaked up, rubbing against my legs during they ascent. I threw my head back, forcing myself to relax and get a grip. My hands stopped their movements, flexing spasmodically before I gripped your hair tightly.

You giggled lightly, your fingers from your right hand delved between my legs, trying to gain access to my sacred place, your left, making light, comforting movements up and down my outer thigh. 

I opened my legs slightly, allowing you some access. Your fingers battled through the light blond hair covering my pussy. Your fingers finding their way through, running over my clit and down to where they met with the wetness enveloped my centre. I groaned, the touches were heavenly and made me want to sing. 

Your fingers withdrew not a moment too soon, leaving me panting, wanting more yet clearly on the edge. You lifted two of your fingers up to your face where I could see my juices glazing the entire length of them. You brought them up to your lips before pushing them in slowly, making me watch helplessly as you cleaned your fingers. The smile on your lips never faltering, and I could see satisfaction written all over your facial features.

I used my hands and brought you back up to me, our lips meeting in a passionate kiss. You rose above me and pushed me back down onto the sofa, shifting until I was lying flat on my back with you between my legs, hovering over me, our lips never detaching. I could taste the distinct mix of my juices with your honey like flavour present in each sweet kiss you gifted me with.

I groaned into your mouth before removing my hands from your hair and running down your sides, coming back up and taking a hold of your breasts, moving to gently squeeze your nipple.

Breaking away from the kiss you travelled across to my ear, nipping lightly at my ear lobe. I panted harshly, all of the sensations coursing through out my body, causing my breathing pattern to change, becoming erratic. 

You left my lobe and trailed light kisses and bites down my neck, stopping to lightly suck on my pressure point before making your way down towards my breasts. 

I thrust my hands back into your hair as your left hand moved to meet your mouth at my chest. Taking a hold of my right nipple and pinching it, your mouth took a hold of my left nipple, sucking the nipple deeply into the warm wet feeling that was your mouth. Your tongue lightly flicking at my hardened nipple causing the most sensual sensation, adding onto the already pleasant sensations I was already being treated to. 

After a moment your switch nipples and hands, giving the same treatment to my right nipple. I groaned at this. The feelings, it was increasing all over my body, all becoming too much. Pulling lightly on your hair, you took the hint, and released my nipple with a light slurp. 

Looking up at me, you smiled, your right hand taking a hold of my nipple again, tweaking it harshly, causing me to hiss before releasing a pent up groan, born from all the sensations I was feeling at this moment. Not once did your eyes stray from mine. Your gaze glued to mine. I used the careful placement of my hands, I pulled you up to me and brought you to meet my lips in another slow, sensual yet passion filled kiss.

As your tongue playfully duelled with my own, your hand moved away from my breast, coming up to carefully brush my cheek. Our hips coming together in that moment, brushing our centres together in a sensual way, lighting and fuelling a raging blaze of heat down below. I groaned into your mouth, the reverberation causing your movements to change pattern, becoming erratic.

Pulling away from the kiss, you gifted me with a quick peck on the lips before quickly descending down my body, stopping at my breasts again. You licked all around my right nipple before taking it in your mouth again briefly before moving to left, giving it the same treatment. 

Groaning in both lust and frustration, you took the hint, slipping further down my body. Your arms no longer supporting your weight as you lowered yourself down, kissing my taught abdominal muscles, your breasts brushing against my pussy and your own nipples, I could feel stiffening on contact.

Kissing each one of my delicately defined muscles, your pink tongue tracing patterns around each one straight after, it left me panting heavily, my centre muscles contacting, flexing, I had an idea of what was about to happen. I so wanted to do this to your first, but realization struck me in that moment, that I would be the student and you my sensei.

You moved off me and instinctively I followed. You kneeled on the ground, moving your hands taking your shoes off, those 1 inch heeled, Black dress shoes I really wanted to take off for you.

I opened my legs, feet coming to the ground either side of your curvaceous hips as you wiggled around, adjusting, and getting yourself comfortable. That torturous pink tongue, coming free from its imprisonment and licking at your lips briefly before your hands shot to my hips, catching me off guard and pulling me forward, bringing my bottom to the edge of the sofa, making me lean against the back of the sofa firmly, sinking further into it.

Diving straight in you didn’t waste any time. I shut my eyes, clenching them tightly together. Your fingers passed my lips and your mouth moved to latch onto my clit. You sucked vigorously at it, bringing it completely into your mouth. I groaned at the pleasure.

Releasing it not a moment too soon, leaving me in a state of complete unrest, your fingers which had parted my lips immediately set to work on rubbing my nerve centre roughly.

“M...Michi...Oh god” I groaned loudly, my hands detaching from your head and shooting down to try and grab at the cushions of the sofa. Your mouth moved back between my legs as your tongue came out to play alongside your finger. 

You started with long, slow tentative licks while keeping up the pace you had set with your furious and talented fingers. The contrast between speeds made it amazing, like sweet and sour. 

Moaning uncontrollably I knew what I wanted now. I needed you. I needed you to make me come, to make me scream your name, to moan and to release this pressure.

I could barely create a coherent thought in my mind, let alone let is escape, with my harsh panting and loud groaning...but I had to try. Licking my lips I stutter my way through, “Michi...oh Fu...Please...In...” before the crescendo...an earth shattering moan on the last word, “Me.”

Not wasting a single second, your right hand moved from its position on my thigh to the space between my legs. I could feel you smile as your fingers moved around briefly, gathering natural lubrication on them, causing light and random spasms’ with their movements.

Prodding lightly at my tight hole, you stopped for a couple of seconds, I am assuming your took a glance up to my face, where my eyes where tightly closed and mouth was open and slack. I opened my eyes and looked down at you. You just smiled in understanding before leaning up. I moved the rest of the distance bending down slightly, meeting your mouth in a passionate kiss.

In that moment that out lips met you gently inserted your finger, going deeper and deeper, curling that long, slender finger to brush against to top wall of my vagina. You swallowed my harsh, guttural moan the penetration caused. 

Once your finger had gone in as far as it would you held it still, allowing me to adjust. I broke the kiss to let out an earth shattering moan, followed by sever shaky breaths, falling back down to the depths of the sofa, lifting my left arm to drape over my still shut eyes. 

You giggled. That sound, it made me lift my arm slightly and cracking open an eye. Looking down at you through my lashes you giggled at me again, looking at me intently before slowly withdrawing your finger the pushing it back into me slowly, scratching the top of my now pulsating pussy, causing me to groan...once again. If it isn’t my hair, I will definitely not have a voice tomorrow.

“You are so beautiful,” was whispered from you. Blushing bright red, you chuckled lightly before moving your head back down between my legs, taking immediate possession of my clit again.

You sucked on my clit hard this time. Your fingers rejoined your mouth, rubbing viciously as your finger that was buried within my centre began moving with resolve. Pumping in and out, a rhythm forming as you continued paying me. 

I couldn’t contain my moans any more. They are coming out louder and louder with every movement, every suck, and every flick of your fingers. I was building towards an amazing release...I could feel it.

Adding another finger, you stretched me, causing me to groan with the feeling...the pleasurable, tight feeling it brought me. 

Pumping in and out rhythmically, sucking harder and harder, and flicking faster and faster...it was all getting to much. My moaning and groaning was getting louder and louder. The music from downstairs getting drowned out by my own voice.

Then...it all went silent. Even the sounds which you were causing by your movements on my drenched centre ceased. This was it. It was building. I was climbing to the highest peak of them all, the Everest of orgasmic release. I couldn’t even produce any sounds now, my breathing slowing down but getting deeper and deeper.

That was it. I was gone. One shudder...My breath caught in my throat. Another shudder...I tried taking on more oxygen. And one finial shudder...I could feel my vagina muscles clamp down tightly on your fingers, preventing them from moving for a second. And then...light...a blinding white light, illuminating the world behind my eyes with other colours flashing all around. Blues, pinks, reds and greens...all the colours of the rainbow.

I released the breath I was holding, trying to keep it together as I split down the seams. 

I couldn’t take on oxygen fast enough as I started breathing louder and louder. Your fingers completely still now as my muscles flexed rather randomly, but your mouth firmly latched onto my clit, sucking away, milking me for everything and those other fingers still moving with a beat all of their own, scratching below my clit on the super sensitive and soft skin there.

“Fffuuuccckkk,” I don’t think I could have cursed any louder at that moment, “Michi...ru...oh god...Don’t...mmm...don’t” and that was it, I screamed at the top of my lungs in that moment, Your name never sounding any sweeter in that moment. “MICHIRU”


	7. The Night Is Still Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets begin this Lemon! It is a Lemon Pie! and it tastes AMAZING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't comment. I felt like updating this story! please enjoy. I am determined to finish this story this year at some point...but please don't hold me to that.

Not ceasing your movements, your kept going, slowing down second by second, suck by suck, following the shockwaves flowing through my body as my orgasm rendered me helpless and limp, the last of my juices flowing out with your fingers as you withdrew them slowly, bringing with them the hot sticky moisture of my come. I hissed lightly before groaning...completely drained. 

You started licking, up and down my slit, cleaning as much as your could, drinking up my own personal flavour. I opened my eyes and looked down at you, watching as you pulled back and admired me. I could see my juices coating around your mouth and all over your chin.

I heard you approve of the taste as I watched your start to suck on your own fingers...the ones which had been buried inside of me. Your others still are resting against my twitching pussy. It has already been about 15 seconds and I couldn’t believe that I was still stuck on cloud nine. The pulsating, it was still running a marathon down there. I could still feel myself contract following closely by another spasm.

My mind was in a daze as the sensations, still strong, kept flowing. I was wondering when this was going to end...yet I didn’t want it to. I groaned as another pulse began, causing another spasm which in turn caused another minor orgasm. Never had I felt this before...mind you, I had never had someone do this to me...to touch me, make love to me, make me feel wanted.

I sat up slowly to be in a better position, giving me a chance to admire you more. A big smile plastered on your face, knowing exactly what was happening. Taking another sample, you bent down and latched back onto my clit, drawing it into your hot, wet mouth, sucking on it, edging me through one last pulse as I collapsed back again...spent.

Panting harshly I could only mumble incoherent words about the pleasure I was still feeling coursing through my body. It had been a good thirty-five seconds. Not just good...MINDBLOWING.

As I lay there, gathering my thoughts...collecting them from their scattered locations...I felt you climb back on top of me, your knees resting either side of my hips and sitting back to rest your shapely arse on my knees. 

Leaning down, you captured my lips in a heated kiss, your hands coming up and resting on my shoulders for support. I could feel your tongue lapping at my lower lip. Opening automatically, you plunged into my mouth, sharing the taste which lingered within your own mouth. Your chest came in contact with mine, our breasts pressing together, nipples brushing together. I swallowed your groan at that moment.

Breaking the kiss, I moved down and licked your chin; cleaning my arousal off and savouring the slight taste of sweat evident there, mixing with the juices which had been released so freely from me.

Looking at your neck, I immediately moved down and started kissing all around, trailing my kisses from one ear to the other, taking the time to nibble gently on your lobes and then back. You arched your neck back allowing me better access. 

Smiling, I stopped my movements after the second pass. I dug the fingers on my right hand into your hair and slightly pushed forward, trying to get you to look at me again. And when you did...your blue eyes glazed over, pupils dilated and a look of raw and pure lust flashed through your eyes, reigniting the fire in my own pussy, causing another twitch.

You lent down and took possession of my lips again, kissing me like never before, hunger, unadulterated pleasure coursing through your kiss. I was blown away by the passion and feelings you poured into the kiss. We both groaned, our duelling tongues taking on a life of their own, both unrelenting and untiring. 

I could feel you shift forward on my legs, bringing our centres closer and closer together until they were only centimetres apart. Your position on top of me prevents their meeting. 

I removed my hand from your hair and raised my other from its deflated position beside me, wrapping them around your waist. 

I shifted slightly before you locked your hands around my neck, knowing exactly what I was about to do. With one swift move I rolled us over so we were laying on the sofa, our kiss and closeness still intact. Laying together on the sofa, you shifted and removed your leg from my waist as I removed my hand from under you and began rubbing it lightly on your stomach. 

The kiss slowed until it came to a sweet end. Light pecks exchanged as you forced yourself to pull away. I opened my eyes then, your lips slowly closing.

You opened your eyes and looked me over; taking in my facial features and the light blush I could feel rising. Coming closer you nestled in the crook of my neck, taking in a deep breath before kissing my throat lightly. I groaned before moving my hand up to gently run through your hair. 

“Arigato,” I whispered, my voice strained from the moaning, groaning and screaming. I was parched. How funny!

You giggled before moving back up and lightly pecking my cheek. “The night is still young you know?”

I smiled when you said that. Yes the night was still young...amazingly young. Since opening the club I had become somewhat of a night owl. 

You detached yourself from me and slid off the sofa before standing up and stretching. Your breasts lightly bouncing as your arms went above your head and you reached for the stars. I need a drink...now...my mouth had become increasingly dry. I licked my lips as I took in the sight of your lithe body, your lightly defined muscled twitching as you released and went back to just standing, hands swingling lightly at your sides. 

I sat up then, taking a moment to get my bearing straight again, but I started to feel possessed at that moment. Something inside of me called out and awoken with a roar... I reached up, took a hold of your hips and pulled you back down to me. Your knees giving way, collapsing back onto me, legs resting either side of my thighs.

I moved and latched myself onto your nipples, sucking them deeply into my mouth, letting my tongue lick the hardening peaks. I heard you moan, your hand shooting to my hair, digging in and pushing me further into you. It spurred me on, calling me to suck harder and more vigorously...I did just that.

After a moment focusing my attention on one breast I moved to your other, giving it the same treatment. My hands creating patterns on your thighs, rubbing harder as my suction power increased. 

Your grip loosened and your hands started to massage my scalp. Enjoying the feeling I groaned, the vibrations going through you nipple and in turn caused you to tighten your hold again, letting loose a loud moan. I detached myself and licked across your nipple numerous times before switching again, treating your other one to the light lapping of my tongue before pulling back and regarding you.

Your mouth was slack, breathing harsh, eyes tightly closed. 

I slid down the sofa, not taking my hands off of your hips until I was positioned directly under you. I felt you fall forward slightly, hands untangling from my hair and bracing against the back of the sofa. I was resting on the balls of my feet, balancing carefully as my knees came closer and closer to the ground, the pull of gravity being almost too much. I arched up, positioning my head right...there. Perfect! 

I buried my nose into your centre, taking a light sniff. I could smell your arousal. It was amazing, euphoric even. I moved to where I believed your clit to be poking out of your plump lips, and gifted it with a swift kiss over your undies before darting my tongue out to taste the wetness which has saturated that pesky garment you were still wearing.

I pulled them down slightly before moving them over to the side, exposing your clit to my hungry gaze and prying tongue. A light covering of aqua curls famed your swollen lips and ran up to where you had a neatly maintained bikini line...so beautiful.

My fist lick was tentative, I wasn’t sure how you would react, but never fear, your moan would have woken the dead. It gave me a renewed sense of energy and power as I licked around for a moment before diving in between your folds, drawing out more and more wetness, letting the juices flow down my protruding muscle and down my throat, swallowing easily.

I lapped away like I hadn’t had a drink in days, running my tongue all the way up to lightly brush over your clit before moving it back allowing it to dive in-between your folds, closing in on your dripping cave.

Your groans and moans, they were like a song, a symphony. I smiled as I quit my ministrations, much to your disapproval as you grunted. 

You moved, leaning back, freeing your hands from their position the back of my sofa. My eyes darted around quickly, taking in your new position before locking with your own deep blue pools, my smile quickly turning into a large grin as I took in your flushed cheeks.

“Haruka,” you whispered, lust and arousal coated your voice, your whisper, one of need. I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt your hands shoot straight for my hair, digging in and preparing to hold me in place with my next move, which I am sure you predicted...especially with all your ‘mind’ reading abilities. My smile widened before I lifted up slightly, your hips lowering to meet my face.

I buried myself into you, my lips moving up and attaching themselves to your clit, lightly sucking in it, drawing it deeper and deeper in my mouth. 

“Oh...Fu...” You cried out, your fingers flexing tightly, gripping and scratching away. I could imagine you bitting your lower lip at that moment, trying to stop the word from escaping...but...I held the ace. I pushed up slightly, drawing more of you into my mouth before lightly bitting down on your clit, grazing my teeth against the hardening flesh. “CK!”

I could feel you start to shudder uncontrollably. Your legs starting to become unstable, muscles flexing, twitching as you fell forward, burying your head on the back of the sofa, muffling your cries. I could have sworn that there was some serious profanity in there somewhere. Something about “not stopping” and something screamed...like “I’m going to come”. I just continued, drawing you back into my mouth to suck, not relenting on my assault.

Your shaking became uncontrolled as your fingers moved and took a firm grip on the back of my head. You pushed me into your centre, forcing me to grunt at the unexpected movement. This seemed to make your breathing hitch as the vibrations coursed through out. I should have realised this sooner. 

I sucked hard this time, getting you as deep as I could before I pulled out all stops and started humming deep in my throat. My tongue lashed out and as the vibrations ran along the strong muscle, I lashed unrelentingly at the head of your clit, causing your sit back up abruptly, arching all the way back.

I moved my hands from your hips and grabbed a hold of your breasts, squeezing them gently, tweaking the nipple as you screamed. It was like...no it was an angels cry, one of pure pleasure.

“HA...Oh...shi...RUKA! Don’t! Oh god! I’m,” then...silence. You lost the ability to cry and scream any more, rendered helpless as you shuddered one...twice...thrice...then...liquid...it started to slowly seep out, coating my own chin before running down the underside of my neck.

I held there as you rode out the waves, spasms coursing through your system, breathing becoming laboured, fingers twitching lightly as they held me firmly in place and your back arched, almost a perfect semi-circle.

I waited and watched. Light beads of sweat forming on your skin and rolling down, connecting with other. 

Slowly I withdrew, releasing your clit from the depths of my mouth. I light slurping sound echoed off the walls as the air was still and a quietness throughout took over. The pumping of the bass had ceased.

You moved to sit up straight. Your fingers started moving again, lightly tracing circles on my scalp. I felt your shudder lightly and release a shaky breath followed by a light moan. I grinned as my eyes followed your movements, trailing along your body before coming to stair directly into your own, as your eyes creaked open. The blue in your eyes, it had darkened, like the deep ocean. 

I slipped out from under you. I felt your fingers unravelling from my hair at my movement. Releasing the pressure from the balls of my feet I came to rest on my knees, kneeling in front of the coffee table, trying to gather my own thoughts. I just grinned goofily, staring off into space for a moment...that was until you brought me back with the sound of a sharp, rugged breath and harsh exhalation only a second later. 

I turned around and regarded your back, your hair cascading down in long waves, coming to stop at your shoulder blades.

Moving up to you, I pulled your hair to the side and kissed my way up you back, feeling the way you shuddered at the feeling of my kisses along the smooth expanse of your back, moving to between your shoulder blades and finishing up at the nape of your neck.

another shudder...that’s what you did, on that last kiss before inhaling sharply and dropping your head back to rest on my right shoulder. I wrapped my arms around your waist and started to cress your hip bones gently with slow circular patterns.

“Haruka,” turning your head you whispered in my ear. “That was...oh,” and there goes another shudder. I turned my head towards you and captured your lips with my own; sharing the tasty delights I was gifted with.

You opened your mouth, allowing me to gently enter your mouth and play with your own muscle. I smiled as you groaned again before breaking away, smiling sweetly, and resting your head back against my shoulder again.

After a moment of just holding you, enjoying the feeling of being pressed against you, I started to get a little uncomfortable, shifting in an attempt to take a little weight off my right knee. You moved forward and detached from my body, causing my hands to fall from their position.

I moved to stand up, carefully rising above you. You moved your head around slightly before looking up at me, smiling that sweet intoxicating smile of yours; it had me smiling along with you. I wrapped my arms around your waist and manoeuvred you around for a moment before picking you up bridal style, your arms locking around my neck, head nestling itself under my chin.

Your tongue poked out and licked around where your juices had run down my throat. I groaned at the sensations before whispering to you “I’ll drop you if you do that”.

You giggled at my statement before lifting your head and planting a tender kiss on my lips, whispering to me “Can I see your room now?” I just chuckled at your statement. It was the plan after all. 

As I made it to the door of my room, loud cheering could be heard from downstairs before the music kicked up again. I looked over at the clock on the wall confirming that it was only twelve-thirty at night. I smiled at that...then blushed, I just envisioned Ari doing the same king of yelling and screaming we just heard from downstairs if she found out I had just...dam.

I carefully lowered you to the ground before moving to open the door knob and turning, allowing the door to swing open and the dim lighting of my room take over.

I stood back and motioned for you to enter before following you in and closing the door, locking it. You swung around when you heard the click of the lock and crashed against me, forcing me into the door, hands braced on the frame. You stood up on your tippy toes and crashed your lips against mine.

I replied the kiss, our tongues quickly finding each other again...but as quick as it started, it ended. You walked over to my bed which was at the far corner of the room, and sat down on the dark blue duvet which was draped over the bed. I walked over to your, auto-piloted again, and towered over your form.

Scooting back a little, you laid yourself down under me as I moved to kneel over you. Leaning up you kissed me softly before pulling away and whispering, just loud enough for me to hear you, “Round two?” The question completed with a small pout and the arching of your left eyebrow.

I smiled in response, nodding my head lightly and began to trail my hands down your body, moving firstly to your beautiful breasts, giving your nipples a light pinch, making you groan and your hips to thrust up, almost meeting mine.

Further and further my fingers journeyed, I am sure my fingers will have clocked up frequent flyer miles by now, coming down to the waist band of your undies.

I yanked your underwear down as my head lowered and began to kiss your flat stomach. I kissed down your legs, following the path my hands were taking as I pulled your underwear down your beautiful legs, before removing the garment completely and tossing it over my shoulder, not taking any kind of notice as to where it landed. I would...or you would, find them in the morning.

I came back up to you, face to face. Your eyes sparkled with want and desire again. I moved over to cover my body with yours, propping myself up on one arm, bringing our centres closer together. I carefully trailed my fingers around your stomach before letting them trail down between your legs, meeting the hot moisture which was...once again...building up between your legs. 

I ran my finger lightly over your clit, causing you arms to shoot up and fingers to grip onto my back, your nails digging in and your back arching, our breasts lightly touching in your movements. I groaned and dropped my head, latching onto your lips, giving them a light nibble before taking full possession. 

I ran my finger down the length of your wet vagina, gathering some juices on the tip on my index finger before bringing it back up to the nerve centre. I pushed down on it before creating light circles around it. Pressing harder one second and then making the movement teasingly soft the next...i felt that it already had you on edge again.

Every now and then, I could feel you spasm, tremors going through your pussy and then reverberating around your entire body causing involuntary movements and contractions which would see your nails dig so pleasurably into my back. You would groan, moan and pant as I continued my movements. 

I pushed my finger down to your drenched opening before carefully pushing inside of you. A loud, almost primal groan escaped your lips as you broke the kiss. I passed through your folds and delved deeply into the cavern of your pussy. I could feel you contract lightly against my finger as I stroked every inch of your insides upon my entry. 

I withdrew my finger completely before pushing it back in again, being very careful. I didn’t want to hurt you. I was so scared that I was going to do something wrong…something you didn’t like. Your hands shot up to my hair, pulling very roughly on it again. If I had any left by the end of this, I would be shocked.

I stared down at you; your eyes shut tightly, light beads of sweet trailing down your furrowed brow. I ceased my movements, fearing that I was causing you pain. What surprised me was your hips took on a life of their own, moving, rotating against my hand, drawing my finger as deep as possible. I smiled and lent down, taking your lips into my possession again, kissing them gently, and getting the same tender response I was hoping for.

I kept my movements slow, following the movement you set with your hips. Breaking the kiss you arched again, your head digging into the bed, now almost hitting the wall, and letting rip, one of the biggest moan I had heard from you all night. You managed several smaller moans after, before screaming at me...screaming for more...literally.

“Harder...faster,” you scream echoing in my ears and through my head.

I moved my ring finger down and withdrew my index finger completely before inserting both in, stretching you, making your groan and hiss, your hips moving randomly but still against my fingers drawing them in deeper and deeper as I pushed as hard and as fast as I could, trying to get you to follow my lead.

Suddenly you shot up, pushing me back, causing me to pull from you abruptly. Thankfully it was a king sized bed we were on, because that floor looks very close right now. I looked up from the floor to meet your gaze. 

Now this was something, no words were exchanged as you moved, your right leg lifting up and over mine, your left still under my right. You shuffled forward until we were only a hairs length (one of mine) away.

You smiled as that final barrier was broken, something I had dreamed of...thank you alcohol induced vivid dreams...our wet centres pressed tightly together, causing us to both moan, our clits coming together, touching, lightly brushing over one another. 

Your mouth lowered to my neck and I felt your teeth sink in, biting my neck, gently increasing the power of the bite as the pleasure consumed us both. I instinctively moved my hips a little, causing great friction to occur.

Latching on to your neck, I sucked some flesh into my mouth, marking you as my own with the light biting and gnawing of my teeth. Your arms wrapped around my torso, head shooting back, releasing a loud gasp. I ceased my own task to pull you in closer, wrapping my hands around your waist.

Our foreheads came together and our breathing was harsh. Your hips rolled meeting and matching the pace I was setting. 

Oh shit...I wasn’t going to last. I could feel my juices flowing out of me, meeting in the middle and mixing with yours. 

“Shit...Haruka...Just now...Ahh..” I latched back onto your neck and bit down, you cries, music to my ears. The bass from down stairs...it picked up and I followed its rhythm, trying to ease us through...because I was not going to last much longer.

No need to fear though. Your hands moved down and locked around my waist, holding my movements, making me still, your own movements are becoming erratic and hard, our clits now rubbing harshly. 

That’s it...game over. I threw my head back and cried, tears filling my eyes, spilling down my cheeks. Your name was on the tip of my tongue as I took in a deep breath before expelling it, screaming your name. I wasn’t alone in that moment, you followed suit, your own tears falling freely and the screams unrestrained.

“HA...oh...Ru...HARUKA!”  
“Oh Chi...Mi...MICHIRU!”

And that’s it...white flashed around in the back of my eyes, Technicolor joining in, coming to mind as large sparkly things floating around, exploding one by one. I was undone, I was spent. The pulsating...it flowed freely around my body for seconds, slowly ebbing away to what would be total and utter contentment. 

You were the first to collapse I noted, as you slumped against me, breathing ragged. I untangled my arms from around you before moving, falling sideways, collapsing on the soft bed underneath. 

You pulled away and regarded me, your fingers coming up to run through my hair before trailing down the side of my face. I followed your movements, bringing my hands up and clearing the bangs from your beautiful, satisfied eyes.

And that was all she wrote. You nestled down and snuggled into my chest, inhaling the scent that was there. I smiled and wrapped my arms around you.

After a moment of the sweet embrace, I noticed you were shaking slightly, but not from the cold. It was then that I felt the unmistakable feeling, tears landing against my heated and sweet covered chest. 

“Did...oh god...” You lifted your head at my whispered words. Sadness tinting my tone and I moved to rub your back lightly. I could the tears that sparkled in your eyes...I was right...or at least I thought I was. What would happen next, all the unanswered questions from earlier; all I wanted to ask you and know...you just poured it all out to me.


End file.
